


Fond Memory

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan recalls an intimate moment with Boyd, a moment that's fuelled many fantasies despite his desire to see Boyd caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond Memory

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Fond Memory_   
>  _Character: Raylan Givens_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Raylan recalls an intimate moment with Boyd, a moment that's fuelled many fantasies despite his desire to see Boyd caught._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. Categorised as m/m because of who Raylan is thinking about. Probably won't come up with 31 fics but it's inspired me to try and get some stuff finished/whipped into shape._   
>  _Canon Notes: Set nebulously during early season 6._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Raylan's had a pretty shit day if the truth be told but getting shot at and walking away under your own steam is a victory in his book. He hopes Ava will come through for him so he can take Boyd down for good. Honestly he can't say the last few years haven't been interesting but Boyd has done too much for him to get away with. When he'd first come back from Miami it had been good to see him and Ava again. He and Ava might have been something but he doesn't regret what happened too much. When she gets him his information he's going to get to be with Winona and Willa and see his daughter all the time.

He wonders if Boyd ever told Ava about the time he and Boyd had made out after work one night. He genuinely seems to love her but maybe they haven't shared everything. He's revisited that night many times when it was just him and his hand, even sometimes when he's been with someone and just closed his eyes to play pretend while he got off. Boyd had been in such a good mood, telling Raylan how he was gonna be more than Bo Crowder's boy and how angry his father would be if he came out. Of course it didn't matter to Boyd that he wasn't gay, probably not even bi with how that night went. He'd just wanted to piss his daddy off and Raylan hadn't believed he'd ever actually go through with it. Harlan isn't exactly tolerant of people who go around being different. It's why he's only been with women since he was reassigned. Miami was easier, no name to live up to and nobody watching him.

He opens a bottle of beer and settles on the bed. He's thought about making out with Boyd so many times the last few years, even more so since coming back to Harlan. The whole thing had been over in a few minutes but Boyd had kissed him and pushed Raylan back against his truck. It had been cold that night and they'd been the last ones leaving the mine. For a few glorious moments Boyd had pressed against him, his hand at the back of Raylan's neck as he'd taken the kiss from soft and hesitant to aggressive and needy. Raylan had put his arm round Boyd, got them turned round and Boyd had pulled away smiling and making a smart comment about Raylan trying to put him in his place. He can see the two of them as if watching from afar, remembering exactly how Boyd had leaned in again but pulled away like he'd been scalded when Raylan cupped his ass.

Neither of them ever mentioned it after that night so maybe it's still their secret. Boyd hadn't treated him any differently and had welcomed him back with a hug which had felt pretty nice. Raylan sets his beer down and unzips his jeans. He raises his ass so he can get them and his boxers pushed down a bit. He decides to go with an edited version of that night where Boyd had reciprocated and they'd kept making out until Raylan could feel that Boyd was hard. He imagines them on the back seat of Boyd's truck getting each other naked and Boyd smirking when he gripped Raylan's dick. He's had other fantasies about Boyd but this one is his go to. As he strokes his dick he imagines touching Boyd having Boyd arch up from that touch and him losing that smirk as Raylan kissed him again. He recalls the sensation of Boyd pressed against him as he strokes himself and imagines what it would have been like to make him come, have him be so turned on that he'd spill into Raylan's hand. His strokes grow faster as he pictures Boyd's hand in place of his own and thinks of how that night could have gone if they'd been more than a fuck you to Bo Crowder, more than Boyd acting out. In other versions they get as far as fucking but there's something about the idea of them as they were then, neither of them having kissed another guy before and he replays it again in his mind adding in another kiss as Boyd made him come. He thinks of Boyd narrating the scene because damn that man loves the sound of his own voice and Raylan's not exactly averse to it either much as he protests to the contrary. As Raylan comes in his empty room he smiles, they'd never have stood a chance in Harlan even if Boyd had actually been into him. The Boyd who'd kissed him is long gone and in his place is a criminal that he's made it his mission to take down.


End file.
